1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a composition, method of making a composition and method for fighting and/or preventing forest fires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent publication number CN-1565673 of Jan. 19, 2005 relates to an non-combustible material for coating which contains cellulose fiber and calcium carbonate (CaCO3), which material works as retardant of fire. It is packed in closed packages with alkaline closing of an alkaline fiber fabric. The industrial technology related to this material is complex and the investment is high and does not bear characteristics suitable to fight forest fires.
There exist other fire retardants that are used for fighting forest fires. One of the main components of such fire retardants is an urea derivative. However, such product, at high temperatures, delivers toxic gases such as ammonia, carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxidize and carbon oxide that can damage the flora and fauna.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a chemical composition suitable for fighting forest fires. The composition is preferably necessarily a fire retardant and may not substantially contain urea and/or urea derivatives. In other words, the composition may be substantially free of urea and/or urea derivatives. Those of skill in the art are aware of the well-established scope of such urea derivatives. However, exemplary, but non-limiting derivatives of urea include derivatives formed by replacement of one or more hydrogen atom with a substituent, such as N,N′-dialkylurea, N-Acetyl-N-phenylurea, or 1-acetyl-1-phenylurea, isoalkylideneurea, 2-(N′-alkylureido)-1-naphthoic acid, or 2-(3-alkylureido)-1-naphthoic acid, allophanic acid, hydantoic acid, allophoyl, or bivalent radicals (ureylene), Alternatively, the composition may be substantially free of compounds, which upon contact with fire, produce gases having toxicity to flora or fauna, such as ammonia, carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxidize and carbon oxide.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a chemical composition containing cellulose fiber, water (H2O), sodium chloride (NaCl), aluminum potassium sulfate, for instance, hydrated potassium aluminum sulfate (e.g., KAl(SO4)2.12H2O), dolomite, starch (e.g., (C6H10O5)n, where n is about 300-600), and calcium carbonate (CaCO3). The combination of said components and the process of elaboration results in a composition useful for fighting forest fires by extinguishing the fire, preventing the ignition and/or preventing re-ignition.